Pink Flames
by MzPink
Summary: PRDT Kimberly moves to Reefside only to find something that will connect her to the new power rangers,not just Tommy. please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Welcome To Reefside

Kimberly Hart strolled across her new house. The Place was mostly filled with boxes of her stuff. She had just moved into her new house and most of her stuff was still packed. She skanned the living room for a box labled 'Bathroom'. She wanted to her bubble bath. She had been unpacking and moving stuff all day and now she was tired and sore.She figured a nice bubble bath would be just the right thing.But she couldn't find the last box for the bathroom.

"Aww man, it's got to be around her somewhere."

Her feet were sore amd she was starting to get frustrated. She pushed boxes aside, when finally behind another box she found it.

"Finally."

Kim sighed and then opened up the box. She dug around until she found it. She then picked it up and went to the bathroom. Kim undressed hreself as she filled the tub. Getting into the bath she could feel the warm water. It was soothing. This really was a good reward for all her hard work. She picked up some of the bubbles with her hands. She rembered the day when the gang had gotten her some expensive bubble bath for her birthday. It had a sweet scent and was totally relaximg.She had tried to find more of the same kind after she had finished it but never did. She missed the days back when she was a power ranger. She really missed all her friends Jason,Billy,Zach,Aisha,Trini, Adam and Tommy. Kim became sad thinking of him. She missed him so much. She wondered what he was up to now a days. He probably had a whole new life. Maybe if she hadn;t of sent that letter she would have been in it.But she had messed everything up. At the time she thought it would be better for Tommy if they broke up. But still to this day she wished she could go back in time.She finishe dher bath and went to bed thinking about Tommy.

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Kims alarm clock went off. She turned around and looked at he clock. 6:45 glowed in the darkness. Kim yawned as she pulled the covers off herself.

"Good Morning Reefside" Kim sighed to herself.

Last night was kim's first official night at Reefside. She had moved her after she was offered a job to be a private gymnastics instructor. The first girl she had to coach's class wasn't until 11:30 but she still had boxes to unpack first. Kim unpacked most of the boxes and put stuff away until about 10:00. She then got ready for her first day of work.

From 11:30 to 3:30 she had College girls then from 3:30 to 5:00 she was suppossed to have highschool girls but they didn't show up. So she decided to go get a coffee before she went home. She looked down the street and saw a building labled Hailey's Cyber Cafe. She decide to go there. When she got to the building she noticed mainly teens in the building. It kind reminded her of the Juice Bar. She walked in and up to the counter where a woman with burgandy hair approached her from across the room.

"Hi.CanI help you?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes. I'll have a large coffee to go please."

"Okay. anything else?"

"no thankyou"

The burgandy haired woman walked behind the counter.

"I really like this place it kind of reminds me of one of my teen hangouts in a far off way."

"Thankyou, I opened. I'm Hailey by the way."

She extended her hand towards kim. She shook her hand and replied.

"Kimberly.I just moved here from Florida."

"Florida,really. why did you move here?"

"Well i got offered a job as a private gymnastics instructor."

"really gymnastics.thats cool."

"Yah they told me the girls here have lots of talent for the sport. I just didn't realise how much. These girls are defiently gold medal material. Well the ones I' ve had so far."

"Well reefside is full of many talented people."

Hailey hadn't Kim her Coffee and Kim handed her a couple of bills.

"I'll have to drop in for a coffee every once in a while."

"I look forward to it. I gotta say it is kind of nice talking to someone other than teenagers."

"Hey were not boring!"

Kim didn't see the person come up behind her. Surprised she turned around to see a tall good looking boy behind her. with brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing all red. He truned and looked at Kim. She smiled and looked down as she had noticed that he was checking her out.

"Um this is Conner McKnight. Reefsides star soccor player."

Snapping out of his daze, Conner looked embarringisly at the floor as his cheeks began to turn red. Kim and Hailey both looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"I'm Kimberly, the new gymnastis instructor."

"Gymnastics cool."

"well it was nice meeting you Hailey and uhh..."

"Conner"

"Yes,Conner. Well i'll rember to stop by once in a while."

Kim picked herself off the stool she was sitting on and walke dout of the cafe."

"Smooth Conner, real smooth. You couldn't have been more noticible."

Conner blushed again as Kira and Ethan walked up to them. Hailey smiled and gave Conner a pat on the back, as she walked around him.

"What's up with you?" asked Kira noticing Conner's red face

"Nothing, Conner just has the hotts for some woman that just left. and he didn't hide it at all," answered Trent who had come from across the room. " I saw him from the corner."

"Shut-up." Conner glared at Trent

The three teens laughed they all had known Conner long enough to know he wasn't the brightest in the bunch. All at once their communicators beeped. Dr. Oliver told them where the trouble was and they went off to do what they did best kick monster butt.


	2. The Pink Dino Gem

Chapter 2

The Pink Dino Gem

Kimberly drove her SUV down the country road that led to her house. She didn't expect ot make friends here so quick, but everyone was really friendly. It even brightened her day when thay young boy, Conner checked her out. Almost 10 years later and highschool boys where still drooling over her. Kim pulled up to her home. She got out of the car and looked around. It really was beautiful here. She hadn't seen the whole property yet so she decide to take a jog though the woods around her place to look around.

The beutiful brunette came out wearing black shorts and a tight pink tank top and some comfortable running shoes. She hadn't worn a lot of pink since highschool but lately she had been finding the color quite attracting. She grabbed her walkman from the SUV and started to jo through the bush. As she got deeper into the forest . The former ranger didn't notice the steep drop and found herself rolling head first down a very large hill.

"OOOF."

Kim landed with a thud on the dirt floor of the forest. She picked herself up off the ground and looked around her. She had lost her walkman. Then she noticed a statue a few feet in front of her. She walked up to it . There was a face of a dinosaur on the top and a handprint underneath it. The curios girl took her index finger and and outlined the print. She then stuck her hand in the print. It was a perfect match. All of sudden the statue glowed and her hand was pulled into the statue. Kim grabbed onto someting small and hard inside and pulled out her hand. The the statue exploded amd Kim was thrown back. She picked herself off the ground for the secound time. Then she opened her hand and on her palm lay a tiny pink gem.

"weird."

She turned the rock over in her hand. All of a sudden she felt a surge of power go throuh her. Kim felt really powerful,like back when she was the pink ranger.

"wow this is strange. but great."

Kim looked at the area around her. She wanted to go home but she didn't know which way that was.

"Hello!" Kim yelled but no one replied which didn't surprise her.

"Hello! Anybody out here!" Kim yelled again.

Hearing no reply Kim decide to walk and hopefully find her home or someone who could help her. After a while of walking Kim still din't find any familiar territory. She kept walking until she fell into alarge hole.

"Not again!"

Kim got back on to her feet and looked around. There was a tunnel. She walked throeugh it until she came to a dead end. There was a skeleton of a dinosaur on the wall.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

She took her finger and stater to touch the head when the jaw came down and a hidden door opened.

"Oops"

The former pink ranger walked in through the door and found her self in some sort of lab. She looked at all the fancy equipment around her. Just then someone entered the room from another door. Thge person sensed someone else in the room and looked up. Kim couldn't belive her eyes.

"Tommy!"

"Kimberly?"

"Oh my god. what are you doing here and what is this place?"

"What am i doing here? I live here. What are you doing here?"

"Long story. i just moved to reefside,went for a jog, fell down a hill. Got this from some weird statue."

Kim held out the pink gem for him to see it.

"A pink dino gem."

"You know what this is?"

"Yes. I have the black one. They make myself and four kids able top become the power rangers."

"That's why i feel so powerful like in the old days."

"Can i see it?"

Kimberly looked at the stone and handed it to Tommy.

"This is weird i don't know why we didn't detect it. hoe exactly did you get it from the statue?"

She told him about the mark and the light .

"I'm guessing you feel strong because the Dino Gem has already bonded with your DNA."

"So i guess i am a power ranger now whether i like it or not."

" Kind of. I'm sorry Kim this is probably gonna change your life for the worst."

"Don't be sorry, you coudn't stop it. and i kind of feel like I was meant to find this gem. You know how my hand fit perfectly into the print."

"Maybe."

"To tell you what i was reallyt missing all the action of being a ranger anyways. I mean once you've been a ranger going back to normal is really hard."

"but i thought thas why you left to sort out your life priorities and go back to normal."

" I thought that is what I wanted but nothing worked out."

" I know how you feel. being a ranger really changed me. I don't want you to have to have that big of a burden on your back of being a ranger again"

" I'm gonna be a ranger again. You should know me by now Tommy. If i have the power to help the world i'm not gonna sit around and do nothing."

" I know i just don't want you to wreck your life."

" What do you know about my life Tommy?"

"Well lately not that much but,"

"but what. you probably think i have this perfect life don't you?"

Tommy didn't say anything.

"Well do you! because if thats what you think you don't know how wrong you are. I'm no where near where i thought i would be by now in highschool. My life is so boring. Everytime i get to a point in my life where things are great. I screw things up tring to get more excitementinto my life!"

" Why i thought that is what you wanted?"

"I thoughtso too. i guess things don't always turn out as planned. I wan't to help you and the rangers. Tommy."

"I guess I can't stop you. I f that is what you want to do.

" Tommy? I'm really tired i've had a long day do you think you could take me home now. "

" sure."

As they walked out of the lab Kim asked Tommy about his life.

" So what do you do now?"

"I'm a highschool science teacher."

"Really i teacher i never saw that coming."

"neither did I. It just sort of happened."

Tommy and kim talked about his new job as a teacher as they walked out to the jeep. Kim told Tommy where she lived and as it tured out she wasn't very far from where Tommy lived.


	3. Whats Really There

Chapter 3

Whats Really There

Kim watched the black jeep pull away from her home. She wanted to invite him in but she figured it woul d be weird. Who was she kidding it already was weird. She couldn't help but feel totally attracted to Tommy's new look. Seeing him really reminded her of her teen days. back then being in a relationship wasn't so complicated. She didn't know what to call herself and Tommy now. Friends, ex team mates, old flames. She really missed him. Missed being in his arms everynight. Tonight she practically had to restrain herself fom telling him how she felt again. And now that they are team mates that would worsen things. She had more important things to think about than her love for the former white ranger. Like being the new pink dino ranger. She had to help save the world again. She had promised herself long ago she would keep away from this sort of life but she had really missed it. She wondered what the new rangers were like. Pobably students of Tommy's. Kim wondered how she would fit in. Things were garunteed to get even more awkward between herself and Tommy. Kim decided to put her thoughts to rest and take a shower before going to bed.

The next morning Kim woke up and decided to go back over to Tommy's. It was saturday so he wouldn't have work today. She showered and got ready for an awkward day. She hopped into her SUV for the short drive over to Tommy's residence. She pulled up to his house and knocked on the door. She waited no one answered. Since his Jeep was in the drive way Kim figured he was probably downstairs. She turne dthe door knob and walked in.

"Hello!...Tommy!"

Nobody answered so Kim decided to walk down to the lab. She walked into the lab.

"Tommy."

Startled Tommy jumped. He turned to see Kim.

"Oh... Ah .. Hi Kim."

He seemed uncomfortable. Kim felt uncomortable also but more hut that he was so uncomfutable around her.

"I...I had nothing to do so i... wanted to come to talk to ...you."

Tommys heart raced she wanted to talk to him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked standing there. Yesterday when he found her in his lab he had been so surprised mand confused. He had thought he was angrey at Kimberly for dumping him. but when he saw her he couldn't belive how happy he was. That night he couldn't sleep because all he could think of was her.

"about..my, my morpher." Kim stammered out. She quicly added it so he wouldn't think she was some sort of love sick puppy. He probably hated her guts. Kimberly had no idea how wrong she was.

Tommy's heart fell as she said her last words. She din't come to see him. She just wanted her morpher. She probaly had no feelings for him anymore.

"Oh..It's done. I'll get it."

Kimberly heard the disapointment in his voice and she could see it in his eyes. Maybe he wanted to see her.

"but I uh also came to see you."

"Really me. Why?"

Kim noticed that his mood changed right away. after she said that. Maybe things would work out better after all.

"Yah,um so uh what is uh your new um ah team ah like." Kim stammered out he words she sighed he probably thinks I am an idiot.

"There great. A little different but great. Yah they will really like you."

"Well thats good. So whats up."

"Huh?"

"I mean like what has been going on lately in your life?"

"Oh. Well mesogog is keeping myself and the rangers pretty busy."

"Mesogog. geez the names just keep getting more fun every time."

Tommy laughed at Kims remark . Their eyes met as they laughed. They were sharing an intimate moment and were about to matbe tell each other in a way how they felt when Conner, Trent, Ethan,and Kira burst into the lab ruining the moment. Their connection was broken. The four teens stared at Kim.

"What. Kimberly. You guys know each other?" Conner asked.

" ah yah we are old friends."

"So these must be the rangers."

"Wait a minute, why do you think that." said Ethan panicked

"Don't worry guys this is Kimberly Hart. The former pink ranger,or should I say the new pink ranger."

"I thought you looked familiar." Kira said

"What do you mean 'new' pink ranger."

"Well it turns out Kim found a pink dino gem. Which I wasn't aware there was one.So now we have a new team member."

The four teens just stared.

"Anyway," Tommy continued," How do you know each other." He said directing his attention to Conners earlier comment.

" I met him at the Cyber Cafe yesterday afternoon." Kim answered before Conner could.

"So your saying that now your a pink dino ranger." Trent asked trying to get things straight

"Yep."

"Well. That's great I mean. You were a rnger for how long your probably a great fighter." Kira added

"She is," Tommy stated, " I know."

" so does she have a morpher?"

"Yah, I was just going to go get it."

Tommy walked across the room and brought over a bracelette with the pink gem in it. He handed it to Kimberly.

"Wow."

"It will change into your morpher when you need it, and also work as a communicator."

"Great thanks Tom."

Kim and Tommy looked at eachother again the connection was there again, but only for a secound as the alarm went off.

"Looks like I get to try out my new powers right now."

"To morph all you have to say is Dino Thunder, Power Up ,Ha."

The four teens and the two former rangers morphed and went to go see what Mesogog had thrown at them this time.


	4. A Whole New Pink

Chapter 4

A Whole New Pink

Kimberly excitedly arrived at the attack scene with the rest of the rangers. She saw a woman with dark hair standing by a monster like thing. She looked confused at Kim then yelled out.

" I see there is a new player. Well not for long."

With that she dissapeared and a bunch of Tyranodones appeared around the moster. Everyone but Kim right away jumped in fighting. She stopped for a moment and looked. Making a final desicion if this is what she wanted to do or not. She made the desicion that this is what she wanted to do and jumped into to battle. She started to take out the Tyranodones that were surronding Conner. It was so easy it almost made her wonder if being a ranger was going to bring any hardships at all.

Conner noticed the Pink Ranger jump into action beside him. She was amazing. Her technique was almost like Dr.O's but she seemed more agressive than him. Imagine that a pink wearing girl more determined and angrey than Dr.O. The woman was fighting like there was no trouble at all. She was defiantly a plus to the team. After finishig with the Tyranodones, which most were finishe dby the pink ranger, Kim called to her team mates to go help Tommy.

Tommy watched as Kim helped him battle the monster. The other rangers were fighting off some more Tyrandones. Kim was doing amazing. Tommy barely had to do a thing. But he always knew when Kim set something up for him. Some how they had this weird connection between them. You know when you can tell what another person is thinking. They made a great team. It felt like back in the old days when he was the white ranger and Kim was the pink. With a final bow with one of her weapons Kim destroyed the monster. The rangers all powered down.

"Wow. Kim that was awsome." Kira yelled

Everyone went up and commented on her battle."

Kim was beaming. She hadn't felt this happy in ages. She looked over at Tommy who was giving her one of those to die for smiles she hadn't gotten since she was a teenager. She was proud of her fight but more of the connection her and Tommy shared it was amazing and made her get butterflies in her stomache she was falling hard for Thomas Oliver again. All she could think about was him and how he had looked at her with admiration in his eyes. She loved that man she really did. Ever since the first time she saw him.

Tommy drove Kimberly home after the battle.

"Why don't you come in."

"Okay."

She led him into her house which was stilll slightly messy and lots of empty boxes lay around.

"Nice place." Tommy said looking around.

" Thanks, sorry about the mess."

They walked into the living room. And sat dow next to each other on the couch.

" Tommy. There is something I have to talk to you about. You rember the letter isent you from florida."

Tommy nodded but looked hurt at the rembrance of it.

" Well that whole letter was a lie there was no other guy. I just didn't want you worring about me on top of your burden as the leader of the power rangers. I just didn't want you to get hurt. I was gonna tell you that but when i came back i saw you with Kat and i figured you had moved on and forgot about me. But i have never stopped loving you Tommy never. "

Tommy din't even wait for Kim to stop speaking he leant over and kissed her. They both pulled away looking shocked and then imedatly started passionitly making out. It didn't stop there but you can guess where it went to. The two lovers found themselves

going in the direction of the bedroom. Pink and Black both felt the same way as each other. So the night began.


	5. Still Something Missing

Chapter 5

Still Something Missing

Msogogs lair

"So your telling me there is now a pink ranger."

"Yes, and she is a really good fighter. It all seemed secound nature to her like she had done it before."

"You think that she could have been a power ranger before."

" Well, I don't know about that but she has defieantly has fought before, so i am assuming she probably has some sort of connection to the rangers."

"Then we wil just have to get rid of her then."

"Yes but how."

"I already have something in mind."

"What? What is it?" Elsa got excited. She had only just met the pink ranger and she already hated her most of all. She wanted her gone.

"You shalll find out soon enough. Now go find a way to keep the power rangers occupied."

Kimberly awoke next to Tommy. She felt so safe in his arms. Just like old times. She wasn't sure of anything yet though. She had thought Tommy would have been upset about the letter. He did kinda seem hurt but she wanted him to know the truth. Kim still wondered about kat. Had there been something there had she just assumed there was because she didn't want there to be. Kim rolled around to face Tommy. Right then he opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled. He smiled back one of those smiles that made her heart melt.

"Morning." Kim whispered giving him a peck on the lips.

"Good Morning. So what do you have here for breakfast?"

"Nothing but cheerios."

" I guess we should go out for it then."

" I guess so how about Smitty's" Kim suggested.

"sounds good to me."

"well then we better get going.because i am starving. I didn't have any supper last night."

"I guess i will run home, Shower and change."

"Okay pick me up in a half hour."

" Sure," he leaned over and kissed her again before he started to put his pants on. There was till so much Kim wanted to talk to him about. How he felt about her, the letter, Katherine, Even though things were fine she still felt a lot of space between them. There were things they had to get out into the open before thy could actually have some sort of realationship. Geez my life is turning out to be a soap opera for the sci fi channel Kim thought to herself as she turned on the shower. She could still smell him on herself. she didn't want to wash him off but she knew she had to. So with that thought Kim jumped into the shower.

Tommy thought about what he had done as he drove back toward his house. He knew something was there but he wasn't sure what yet. He knew the breakfast date was for 2 reasons. 1 Kim wanted to spend more time with him. 2 She had to talk him. He was pretty sure Kim had mixed feelings as well as him.


	6. The Breakfast Club Strikes Back

The Breakfast Club Strikes Back

Tommy pulled out a chair for Kim as she sat down in the small smittys restaurant. She smiled across at him. She couldn't even remember the last time she had had breakfast with Tommy Oliver. She hadn't even talked to him in over a decade and yet their paths had crossed for a second time. Maybe they were meant to be together. And plus she was a ranger again how cool is that.

"So Kim it's been forever. "

"Yah. So those kids seem great." Kim said chickening out of the topic she really wanted to discuss.

"Oh Yah their great. A little on the… well different side but great."

"Umhm Connor didn't seem really bright but nice though."

"I guess you could say that. I think he has a crush on you."

"Noooo!" said heavy with sarcasm. They both laughed.

"I remember back when we were that age. It seems so long a ago."

" A lifetime ago."

"We were never this hard to deal with."

"Well, I know I wasn't, but some people."

"Hey I was not like that."

"Sure you weren't"

"I wasn't"

"Yah right. You keep telling yourself that."

"Don't worry I will."

"I wish we could get the old team back together again."

"Yah me too."

All of a sudden 3 figures showed up at the table.

"Dr. O? Kim? What are you guys on a date?" Tommy couldn't help but feel the disappointment well up inside him, so much for him and Kim being alone.

"Oh hey guys what are you doing here." Kim said with a smile acting like she never heard the question.

"Saturday Breakfast is great here." Ethan replied

"Yah and good thing it's not too busy." Kira added," It's usually packed. We must be here early the morning rush hasn't started yet."

"You guys usually go for breakfast on Saturdays?" Tommy asked.

"Sometimes." Kira said pulling out a chair to the table next to them. The other two followed in suit.

"Well today we came early. Were going on an all day hike up in the East side of Reefside where all those caves are."

Tommy looked at them.

"You're going on a hike? Why?"

"Well we never actually fight in that area so we thought it would be a good idea to have a chance to look around." Kira finished.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." Kim said.

And it was and Tommy would have noticed if he weren't so preoccupied thinking about Kimberly.

"Yah." Tommy answered not really paying attention.

"Where's your friend? The other ranger?"

"Trent"

"Yah him."

"Apparently hiking isn't really his thing." Connor answered.

"And it's yours?" Tommy asked.

"I'm open to it."

"Well it sound like fun." Kim said generally interested.

"Do you want to come?" Connor asked. Receiving a glare from his mentor.

"I would love to but I can't. I still have so much unpacking to do. But you guys go and have a great time. Tell me about it when you get back maybe we can all meet at Tommy's I would love to get to know you guys."

"Will be there." Connor said quickly.

"Great. That's okay with you right Tommy."

"Yah sure." He answered not the least bit enthusiastic.

"Good I'll see you guys later. By Tommy."

She waved goodbye picking up the last piece of bacon on her plate and walking away. She opened the door and walked out of the restaurant as she walked to her SUV she suddenly got a very bad feeling in her gut that something was up. She didn't know what but she did know it wasn't good.

A/N I know it has been forever since I updated but don't worry I plan to finish, I also plan to crossover with more seasons in the future with this fic.


End file.
